


It‘ll all be okay

by orphan_account



Series: Crankiplier fluff [2]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Ethan is very sad, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, Texting, mark comforts ethan, slight angst, they are just very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was one in the morning, and Ethan was crying hysterically into his pillow.-Mark swore he could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: Crankiplier fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825549
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	It‘ll all be okay

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how bad I am at naming fics. anyways, enjoy :)

It was one in the morning, and Ethan was crying hysterically into his pillow. 

He honestly didn’t know why. But here he was, sobbing. Maybe it was the cute puppy video he’d watched the other day, maybe it was just hormones, but either way, something had led to Ethan sitting alone in the dark, crying and lonely. 

Ok, maybe Ethan did know why he was crying. He’d felt awful the last few weeks, tired and sad and just so alone. He felt numb, almost, but that wasn’t the word he would have used to describe his feelings. It was more like… he wanted to sit in his room alone, listening to music and crying all day, but at the same time he wanted to be with his best friend, he wanted to be hugged and to be told that everything would be ok. 

Obviously neither of those things had happened. Ethan had just continued with everyday life, bottling up his emotions until now, when everything had just seemed to spill out. And now he didn’t know what to do. 

Ethan felt like he was going to throw up, but he couldn’t get up, like there was a voice in his head telling him that he was just making up all the feelings he was experiencing because he’d never felt them before. So he stayed in bed, crying.

-

Now it was 2:30. Ethan felt even worse. He buried his head in his pillow, trying to hold back sniffles and sobs. “Stupid,” he mumbled, bringing his knees to his chest. “What am I even doing?” He heard his phone buzz from a text and jumped, getting startled out of his sad trance. It was from Mark, and Ethan almost immediately felt his mood improve. Not completely, but seeing a text from Mark made his heart flutter and his face turn a bright shade of crimson. 

Mark

M- Hey dude, what’s up  
E -Idk, nothing much  
M- You sure? I’ve been trying to call you for like an hour  
E- Shit  
E- I must have turned on do not disturb for calls, sorry  
M- It’s ok lol  
M- But are you alright?  
E- …  
E- Ya dude  
M- Reeeeeally though  
E- Ok fine asshole, just come over so i can tell you  
M- Gotcha :-)  
Read 2:37 AM

-

“Shit, shit shit, I can’t let Mark see me like this! Fuck, why did I say he could come over?” Ethan ran to his bathroom, splashing water on his face to try and hide the tear streaks that stained his face. He groaned and sunk to the floor, feeling hot tears prick at his eyes. Of course he was going to see his crush for the first time in weeks, and he looked like a huge fucking mess. Ethan sat on the floor for what seemed like hours until he heard a knock on his door. 

“Hey, Eth,” Mark said, his hands shoved in his pockets as he gave Ethan a sheepish smile. That smile disappeared almost immediately, a concerned frown taking its place. “Holy shit, you look awful- dude, are you ok?” Mark felt his own stomach do flips. He’d liked Ethan for a while now, and seeing him like this, crying and a mess made Mark’s heart break. 

Ethan shook his head, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his oversized hoodie. “No,” he stammered, letting out a choked sob before rushing to hug Mark and burt his face in Mark’s chest. “I’m not,” he murmured, and Mark swore he could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces. 

Mark pushed the smaller boy away, leading him to his bedroom. Ethan nodded and sat on the bed, hiccuping and sniffling. “I just- it’s just, I’ve been so sad lately, and I dunno why, and I just want a h-h-hug, and I wanna know everything will be okay..” Ethan stammered, stumbling over his words. He could barely get any words out, he was crying so much. 

“Hey,” Mark murmured kneeling down so he was eye-level with Ethan, gently wiping tears away from the shorter boy’s face, “it’s going to be ok, Ethan. I’m here for you, I always will be, and…” Mark wiped his own eyes, smiling at Ethan sadly. “I love you, ok?” 

Ethan’s eyes widened, and before he had a chance to even think he and Mark were kissing. It was a soft kiss, gentle and passionate. It was a kiss that said “i’ll always be here for you,” one that made Ethan absolutely melt. He hiccuped, breaking the kiss and grinning at Mark. “I love you t-t-too, dork,” he said, a loving tone to his words. 

-

“Let’s go to bed, huh?” Mark sat on the bed next to Ethan, running a hand through his raven hair. Ethan nodded and got comfortable, lying down next to Mark. He felt safe when he was next to Mark, he felt like everything was fine. Mark’s arms wrapped around Ethan’s shoulders, One of his legs draped over Ethan’s. “I love you,” he sleepily murmured before the two both fell alseep. 

And Ethan knew that even if it was just for a little, everything was ok.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven’t written anything lately! I’ve been a little down, but writing this helped. I actually like this one a lot, I hope you guys do too.


End file.
